Sturm über Gilneas - Tatzen auf Heimreise
Tag 9 Der Regen hält sich, was zu erwarten war. Vergilian hat uns strategisch auf den Dächern des Dorfes verteilt. Jeder der in der Nähe und Blickrichtung des Turmes ist soll sich mit Pelz tarnen um möglichst mit den Dächern zu schmelzen. Ich blicke den Weg zurück den wir kamen. Kalgethan sieht direkt zum Turm und Ram wechselt sich mit Vergilian ab um die Straße in den Süden zu sichern. Was die anderen an Wachen haben weiss ich leider nicht. Die Dorfbewohner halten sich sehr zurück und sind sehr ängstlich. Sie verkriechen sich in ihren Häusern und wagen sich nur wenig hervor. Wir wandeln uns immer bevor wir durch das Dorf gehen um ihnen keine Angst zu machen. Ramiaks Schulter heilt und er knurrt zum Glück weniger als die letzten Tage. Die Planung sieht wohl voraus das wir den Turm stürmen. Wer daran beteiligt sein wird und wer das Kommando haben wird ist noch unbekannt. Bereit sind wohl alle dazu. Wir hoffen die Kinder der Dorfbewohner dort zu finden, hoffentlich lebendig. Tag 10 Der Lord des Dorfes wurde erneut vernommen. Man nahm ihm die letzte Beichte ab und gewährte ihm einen Schnellen Tod durch das Schwert von Miss Lilkendays Schwert. Es war offenbar sein Wunsch. Die Dorfbewohner sahen neugierig aber misstrauisch zu. Der Plan den Turm anzugreifen nimmt immer mehr Gestalt an. Danach sollen die Dorfbewohner wenn möglich mittels Portal weggeschafft werden. Die Tatzen wechseln sich mit dem Schlafen ab. Ich glaube aber die einzigen die hier wirklich tief und fest schlafen sind Ramiak und Kalgethan. Vergilian hat noch immer Probleme mit ihren Träumen beisst sich aber wie üblich durch. Sie macht auf Vorbefehl von Sir Klarblick die ersten Sprengladungen bereit. Persönliche Anmerkung: Nie wieder mitessen wenn der Orden der Faust kochte. Das brennt zweimal. Dann lieber bei Trockenfleisch bleiben. Tag ?? Die Stimmung im Lager scheint gereizt. Der Turm wurde angegriffen und einige Verletzte kamen davon zurück. Ich weiss nicht wie die Lage um den Turm steht. Valerie erwischte es erneut. Das Mädchen hat aber auch Pech. Ramiak wurde ebenso wieder erwischt. Ihn hält der Zorn auf den Beinen aber Vergi zwingt ihn zur Ruhe. Er hat sich ein einem der leerstehenden Häuser auf den Boden gepackt. Vergi sitzt daneben auf einem Stuhl, die schweren Stiefel auf dem Tisch und die Kapuze des Umhangs ins Gesicht gezogen döst sie unruhig. Man sagte ihr wohl durch die Blume "Sie solle ihren Köter an die Leine nehmen". Vergi beorderte das ich Rams Platz bei den nächsten Einsätzen übernehme. Er soll seine Verletzungen auskurieren. Hoffe er frisst mich deswegen nicht. gez. Kalgethan Telldion Tag 14 Die Dorfbewohner sind evakuiert und durch ein Portal nach Eisenschmiede geschafft. Der Tisch im Turm scheint hin. Ram tobte sich an einem Verlassenen aus nachdem man offen Kund gab Wildworgen zu häuten. Er scheint leicht genervt von der zweiteiligen Ansicht. Hab den Großteil der Nacht damit zugebracht die Bomben zu basteln die wir hier hinterlassen werden. Kal und Kellan halten mit einigen anderen Wache. gez. Blake Tag 19 Die Verhandlungen mit den Wildworgen sind gelaufen. Das Rudel ist groß und Unruhig, aber der Alpha hat es voll im Griff. Haben alle Waffen im Lager gelassen. Sie sollten sich nicht bedrängt fühlen. Kurz hatte ich wohl einen neuen Freund unter ihnen. Er verteidigte mich ernsthaft gegen einen seines eigenen Rudels. Hab es mir wohl leider kaputt gemacht indem ich selbst Dominanz zeigte. Kurz riss man mich um, hatte doch zu kämpfen. Meine Art wie im Dämmerwald schlägt hier nicht an. Hätte im Lager bleiben sollen. Oder bei der Nachhut. Matt und der Alpha hielten mir den Arsch sauber. Ich schulde ihnen was. Die Wilden wollten das unsere Truppe die Dunkelläufer ausschaltet. Ram spielte Befehlsbote. Er hielt die Kommunikation aufrecht und rannte zwischen allen hin und her. Die anderen Gruppen schnappten sich die Dunkelläufer. Jetzt sind die Wilden bei uns am Baum. Sie sind nervös und fühlen sich unwohl. Die Druiden, Matt, Grit und Elye wollen das Ritual durchführen und sehen wen sie retten können. Dazu kommt ein wohl geistig total Verwirrter Kerl. Ihm wurde wohl sein Schwert gestohlen. Das sucht er nun. Er heißt offensichtlich Garrett. Er gab mir einen Ring und wirkt teilweise oft ängstlich und verwirrt. Ich gab ihm Essen und trinken und mein Bettzeug. Bin gespannt wie es weiter geht mit ihm. gez.Blake Tag 21 Das Ritual der Wildworgen verlief gut, bis auf einen der es leider nicht schaffte. Er scheint irgendwie mit Baron of Dunmouth verwandt zusein. Wie genau bekam ich leider nicht mit. Ram fand seine Halbschwester. Es ist komisch ihn mit Blutsfamilie zu sehen. Kal klammert sich ziemlich an seine Lia. Ich beneide ihn um sein Glück, freue mich aber für ihn. Vergilian konnte dank Mister Richards wieder eine Nacht durchschlafen. Geplant sind im weiteren Vorgehen das wir zwei Gruppen bilden. Eine Gruppe stiftet durch Angriffe Verwirrung in Sturmsiel. Eine andere erkundet den Weg nach Westen weiter um ein neues Lager zu finden. Ich hoffe wir kommen weiträumig um Dämmerhafen und seine Reste herum. Tag 29 Sind vorgerückt in die Stadt. Agentin Nummer Fünf fiel Ram in die Arme. Sind ihr zu ihrem Unterschlupf gefolgt. Sie warnte vor ausgelegten Fallen. Hab leider eine gefunden. Mein Bein schmerzt aber ich werd es überstehen. Matt hat sich darum gekümmert und seine überflüssige Energie hinein gesteckt wie mir scheint. Neuer Tag neues Glück. Gestern haben sich die anderen in Gruppen aufgeteilt und haben sowohl den Weg nach Westen in Richtung Kielwasser als auch die Stadt an sich angesehen. Der Rest sorgte für Informationen von Nummer Fünf. Gruppe Eins : Das Ausspähen nach Westen. Avalora bekam das Kommando, gab es aber sofort weiter an Ramiak. Gemeinsam mit Kellan gingen die beiden über den leeren Kathedralenplatz. Dort gab es einige Zelten aus wohl alten Tagen. Nach einem kurzen Blick in die Kathedrale gingen sie weiter über die Brücke. Ein Seuchenwagen stand am Straßenrand. Offensichtlich hatten Allianztruppen Erfolg bei der Zerstörung. Die Brücke nach Westen ist kaputt und der Fluss nicht durchschwimmbar. Selbst Ramiak rät davon ab und den hält sowas selten auf. Aber er fand den alten Geheimgang wieder an den er sich erinnerte. Er folgte ihm gemeinsam mit Avalora und sie sagen er wäre Käfer und Spinnenüberflutet. die Verlassenen scheinen davon nichts zu wissen oder zu ahnen. Kellan sah sich den Weg über die Nordmark an. Er berichtet von Feuerschalen die über die ganze Mark aufgestellt wurden. Ebenso gibt es weit Nördlich nochmal einen Posten der Verlassenen mit 5-6 Wachen. Vermutet wird das sie dem Schutz des Leuchtturms dienen. Er fand auch eine Tasche mit Befehlsschreiben wie er vermutet. Ich kam noch nicht dazu sie mir anzusehen. Gruppe Zwei: Erkundung der Stadt Salida nahm sich Baeden, Katherina, Hana und Aveline mit. Sie erkundeten die Stadt. Alle Viertel sollen verlassen sein, bis auf das Militärviertel. Dort gäbe es viele Wachen und man hörte wohl Gelächter und Kinderstimmen und Jammern. Katherina trat in ein Nagelbrett und wurde zurückgebracht. Gruppe Drei: Befragung von Agentin Nummer Fünf Groschka kümmerte sich um eine sachte Befragung, gemeinsam mit den beiden Rendorei Damen (mir sind die Namen entfallen) Nummer Fünf ist seit dem Absturz hier und hat sich versteckt. Viel Truppenbewegungen gab es wohl nur im Militärviertel so scheint es. Sie will uns weiter mit sämtlichen Infos versorgen die sie hat, betont aber das diese nicht unbedingt noch aktuell sein müssen. Sir Weiland kümmerte sich mit den anderen um den Schutz des Unterschlupfs. Wir sollten die Magier noch einmal wegen der Fokusse bemühen. Wenn wir wirklich erst die Kinder befreien wollen und dann nach Kielwasser vorstoßen wollen brauchen wir hier möglichst freie Hand in jeder Art. Abgesehen davon wird langsam allen Restlos klar das man uns hier nicht rausholen wird, sondern das wir uns selbst rausschaffen müssen. Für mich und die anderen Tatzen nichts neues und nichts besonderes aber der ein oder andere scheint deswegen langsam Bedenken zu haben. gez.: Vergilian Blake Kategorie:Event Kategorie:Sturm über Gilneas Kategorie:Revier:Gilneas